


Resist and Bite

by ConorMacNessa



Category: Hannibal (TV), White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Cousins, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kilts, Manipulation, No Sex, No Smut, Omega Neal Caffrey, Omega Will Graham, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pocket culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConorMacNessa/pseuds/ConorMacNessa
Summary: Neal and Will are cousins from a pocket culture of Scots from down South. They have a hideout in Virginia to conceal their Omega nature from Alphas, but a devious Alpha comes across them while out 'hunting'.Let the (mind) games begin!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Resist and Bite

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more White Collar crossovers, because Neal Caffrey is a chameleon. And with Hannibal, OF COURSE Neal and Will know each other. They're both from Louisiana and Will was a cop as was Neal's Dad. And Neal was planning on joining the force but pursued a different path at the last minute...  
> In this A/B/O verse, there isn't any M/M 'cause eew, and I don't want to invent reasons why it should work with people who function more on instinct. But there is plenty of platonic cuddling and affection!  
> Alphas have a biological need to den with an Omega and guard them. (In wolf packs, the omega is usually the low man on the totem pole, but babysits the cubs and tries to please his superiors.) The choice mate is an Alpha female. Omegas are mostly treated as perpetual children, spoiled and loved, but having no rights whatsoever and completely dependant on the good nature of their Alpha.

Will Graham liked his home. It was quiet and safe, and close to a lovely trout stream. It was also far away from any neighbors. For an omega in hiding that was of vital importance.  
He had inherited it from his maternal grandfather, Iain Cameron, who had also been an omega. A gentle, unassuming old man with a streak of fierceness that had always frightened the perceptive young Will.  
The smell of food wafted up the stairs and Will smiled to himself. He shared his home periodically with a fellow omega and cousin of his, Neal Caffrey. Iain had been Neal's great uncle on his mother's side, and like all decent Scots, the family ties meant everything to them. He crawled out of his warm bed and came down the stairs.  
"Hey, Neal. Where you been?" He asked.  
Neal was beautiful in the way that only an omega could be. He was the embodiment of an Omega to the untrained eye; loving, friendly, beautiful, eager to please, and delighted to serve. Only Will knew that Neal could and would defend himself and shamelessly manipulated alphas and sometimes betas as well, to fund his lifestyle. The legal system called him a con man, an art thief and forger, but to Will, he was kin. Kin who had just hung a beautiful but weird picture of an eagle carting off a boy on his wall.  
"Really, Neal? Half naked boys? You could have done the one of the storm on the sea of Galilee."  
"But it's an original Corriggeo! Come on! And would you like Storm on the Sea of Galilee? I sold it before I came home, but I have a forgery I painted of it. It's such a masterpiece, the Storm, that I wanted one. I would have sold Ganymede here, but the buyer cheaped out on me and wanted to dicker."  
"You should have dickered." Will replied, eying the painting with some disfavor.  
Neal shrugged. "That's a good way to tip people off that you aren't quite on the up and up. If you had inherited this picture and you knew it was worth, say, six million, you surely wouldn't take four million for it. Especially if you were from the sort of family who could leave you a Corriggeo."  
Will could see the sense of that.  
"And he's more like three quarters naked, but he's decent enough for mixed company. So he can stay. We don't have much original art here."  
Will frowned. "We have that tulip one, and that bridge one by Monet. And that gross Jackson Pollack in the attic. And we have those Harold von Schmidts, and the two Rubens."  
Neal dished up two plates of flambeèd trout and creamy potatoes.  
"Harold von Schmidt hardly counts, it's not really valuable. And I'm sorry about the Pollack, I should try to find a buyer. But I mean, we have all these copies, why don't we have some more originals? Nobody would ever suspect, amongst all these copies."  
Will put on his glasses and poured himself a cup of coffee. It was always a lot better when Neal was home. He tucked into the trout. It was delicious. Neal didn't often bother to cook, but he cooked like he did everything else, with flair, style and meticulous attention to detail.  
"Where would you put another painting?" He asked.  
Neal popped a potato into his mouth.  
"Maybe between the windows over there."  
"You could practically wallpaper with all these," Will grumbled, but halfheartedly. He enjoyed Neal's art. 

"I brought some money home, and a Ducati, and a horse." Neal broke the comfortable silence again.  
Will shrugged. Neal was hard to predict. "Yes? What do you plan on doing with the horse?"  
"I tried to learn dressage for a con, but I started and learned pretty quick that you have to spend a longer time practicing something like that than is worth it. So I learned to jump instead. It's fun. So I bought a hunter for you. You're going to love it! And I got a bike for us because it is way better for escaping than a car is. And if you like it we can get another. That Rembrandt sold for a packet. As did all the forgeries. We are rolling in it!" Neal turned on the ceiling fan, dug in one of his duffel bags, and threw a few handfuls of hundred dollar bills into the whirling blades, laughing like mad and dancing the Highland Fling in the rain.  
Will smiled and finished his fish.  
Days were so much more fun when Neal was home.  
Will went upstairs and got ready for work. He found it a little humorous that he taught classes on profiling at Quantico when he shared a home with one of the FBI's most wanted White Collar criminals.  
Smearing a good quality scent blocker on, he grabbed his coat and computer bag and bent to tie his shoes. Neal was already outside with the dogs, introducing them to a very tall silvery colored horse.  
He was wearing an old feileadh mòr and a tam, so Will knew he would be home all day, probably outside.  
"Tìoraidh!" Neal called to him and waved as Will headed to his car. "Agus thu!" Will called back, waving, and patting the dogs who bothered coming to see him off. The dogs knew that Neal was much more fun, although their food came from Will. 

_________

Will didn't like his job over much. It wasn't bad, when nobody asked any questions and there was no pressing need to interact with the class, but Will didn't like people. Today he wouldn't have to interact, it was just a class on how to use struggle patterns to create a profile.  
The day was going as well as could be expected and he had just dismissed his class when a familiar face came into sight. Jack Crawford, head of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. That couldn't be good. 

It wasn't.  
Jack had a sad story of abducted omegas, once taken never seen again. They were all young females, which were the most highly sought after by alphas, being less prone to aggression than their male counterparts.  
Alphas had a deep biological need to den with an Omega. Alone, they tended to be hyper aggressive with short attention spans and had difficulty keeping jobs. The presence of an omega to guard and provide for not only solved their bad traits but developed desirable ones.  
But an alpha was also vain and far stronger than an omega.  
"We think it's an alpha collecting a harem." Jack offered.  
Will sighed as he looked at the photo board.  
"They're all dead, you know." He said, trying to be gentle.  
Jack's face crumpled in dismay.  
"It's a beta father. With an omega daughter. He knows an alpha will take her from him soon, and he can't bear the unfairness of it. So he's punishing those entitled folk who think they can take his little girl just because of a quirk of biology."  
"Well, that won't be hard to find. There can't be more than a handful of beta men on the Eastern seaboard who have sired Omega daughters."  
Will didn't bother to comment.  
His work at the BAU was done, and he bet that Neal had probably made dinner. Home was safe, home was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first foray into Hannibal and into A/B/O.  
> If you like it, please let me know! If you have any suggestions or plot ideas or if you want to say Hi, please comment!  
> If you're mad at me for something, I will cry.  
> If you want to correct my grammar or spelling, I won't cry.  
> Let me know if this is interesting enough to continue!
> 
> Oh, and the title comes from an awesome song by Sabaton.  
> The song has nothing to do with this story, but it's still wise to listen to it.


End file.
